


Curses, Foiled Again

by misbegotten



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: Despite Sheldon's best efforts...





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "curse words."

Sheldon organized a list of chores. Penny conveniently forgot every third one.

Sheldon planned a nutritious meal. Penny made yellow cake with buttercream icing and put on tiny Star Wars decorations she ordered online.

Sheldon did the laundry. Penny bought more lacy underwear because it confounded his efforts to fold it into neat triangles.

Sheldon pointed out that "cleaning" was not a dirty word. Penny scrawled a filthy haiku on the shower wall with scrubbing bubbles.

Sheldon bought Penny her own blanket because she insisted on kicking theirs off. Penny blanketed his body with hers.

Sheldon didn't mind. Penny knew.


End file.
